The Truth Will Come Out: A Lolirock Story
by ThatMeepViolet
Summary: Emilee is the thirteen year old daughter of Gramorr. Her only friends are Mephisto and Praxina. She plans to destroy the princesses, that is, until she meets Auriana. The Voltan princess shows Emilee the good side, but what will happen when they come across a shocking discovery? (In case you can't tell, this piece of crap was discontinued.)


**Hello reader(s)! I am totally obsessed with Lolirock so I thought, '** ** _Why not make a Fanfiction?'_** **For purposes of the plot, this story takes place after Iris meets Talia and Auriana in the first episode, but before the last episode when Mephisto dies. Please keep in mind that I do not own Lolirock or any of its characters, however Emilee is an OC. I hope you enjoy the story, and if you do or have any suggestions please remember to leave a review.**

"Crystal Colidum!" Iris yelled, aiming at Mephisto, who quickly teleported away. She looked around, and he appeared behind her. He shot at her, but Iris blocked the blast with a crystal shield.

"How could you miss, you fool!" Praxina exclaimed, glaring at her twin brother.

Mephisto grumbled something under his breath before shooting at Iris again.

"Don't you two ever give up?" Iris asked, annoyed with the twins. Mephisto and Praxina laughed maniacally.

"It's two against one, princess! We'll beat you this time!" Praxina grinned in a sinister way.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Talia yelled. She and Auriana hopped off Amaru's back and joined the fight.

"I told you this wasn't going to work, Mephisto!" Praxina crossed her arms. "You got lucky this time, princesses! But this isn't over!"

The twins cackled before flying away. They flew to their hideout, and heard an amused voice.

"Yet another failed attempt at defeating the princesses?"

Mephisto and Praxina rolled their eyes in unison.

"Way to point out the obvious, Emilee," Praxina said. Emilee laughed. She wore clothes a lot like the twins', but her hair, unlike theirs, was a dark red-orange color. Her bright green eyes always gave away when she was planning something evil.

"Didn't Gramorr want you to stay in Ephedia?" Mephisto asked.

"He did. But now my dad wants me to help you get rid of those annoying princesses," Emilee explained.

"Ha! What makes him think you can do any better than us?" Mephisto scoffed.

Emilee shrugged. "Maybe because a thirteen year old can fool them easier than... well, you. Besides, my dad knows I'm not a total idiot like you, Mephisto."

"Hey!" Mephisto exclaimed, as Emilee and Praxina both laughed at him.

"So what is Gramorr's excellent plan this time?" Praxina asked sarcastically.

"Get inside the house. Blah, blah, blah. Find spell book and destroy princesses."

"We already tried that, remember?" Praxina grumbled.

"What was that?" a loud voice boomed.

The three turned around to see Gramorr watching them and he did not look happy.

"Lord Gramorr, your Evilest Evilness, we were just talking about how we can't wait to destroy the princesses with your amazing plan!" Mephisto explained, as he and Praxina got on one knee, showing respect for him, despite how undeserving he was of it.

"You two idiots had better not mess up this time! Or else!" Gramorr threatened, before he disappeared.

"What are you waiting for? Go find the princesses!" Praxina told Emilee.

"I don't take orders from you," Emilee said stubbornly.

"Just go!" Mephisto and Praxina said in unison.

"Fine, whatever," Emilee mumbled, and teleported away. The twins too teleported, following Emilee.

"Those five are going to regret making an enemy out of Lord Gra..." Emilee trailed off when she saw Auriana.

"What? What's wrong?" Mephisto asked.

"The one with the red hair looks so familiar..." Emilee said.

"Who? Auriana? Oh, that's because- Ow!" Mephisto whined after his twin sister elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

Praxina glared at him, and he frowned.

"Because what?" Emilee asked suspiciously.

"No reason!" Praxina said.

"You two are clearly hiding something, but it doesn't matter because we're going to destroy them anyways," Emilee said, changing the subject.

"Alright, you know the plan. Emilee, you pretend to be a human, Mephisto and I attack you, and then princesses will stop us," Praxina said. "And then-"

"And then," Emilee interrupted, "I'll tell them I ran away and don't have a home. They'll let me stay for a while, and I'll snatch the spell book. I know, I know! Let's just start phase one of the plan already!"

Emilee flew down from the roof they had landed on. She glowed a bright orange for a split second and her appearance had completely changed. She now wore an orange tank top under a black leather jacket. She also had black shorts, and orange sneakers. Emilee looked just like a normal human girl.

Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, and Carissa were walking towards the house when Iris's pendant started to glow.

"Somebody needs our help," Iris said, "but who?"

"Ateruina!" the twins yelled, and the blast just missed the princesses. Emilee ran past them, and dodged another blast.

"Who are you anyways?" Emilee asked, pretending not to know.

"Stop moving and just surrender!" Mephisto ordered.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Iris shouted.

"Stay out of this, princesses!" Praxina told her.

"Not likely!" Talia said. "Crystal Colidum!"

Lyna and Auriana rushed to Emilee.

"Come with us," Lyna said. Emilee nodded and followed them back towards the others.

"Let's go, Prax! No human is worth this much trouble!" Mephisto said. The twins flew away, and landed on a nearby roof when the princesses weren't looking.

"Are you okay?" Auriana asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Emilee said.

"Why were the twins attacking you?" Iris asked.

"I have no idea!" Emilee lied. "I don't even know who they are."

"Where are your parents?" Iris asked.

"They live far away from here. I ran away," Emilee said. "I haven't seen them in over a year."

"What's your name?" Carissa asked.

"Emilee," she said.

Auriana looked deep in thought. "Have we ever met before?"

Emilee shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Emilee, do you want us to call your parents? They're probably worried about you," Iris said.

"No, I don't want to go back home. I'd rather continue being homeless," Emilee said.

"You could stay with us for a little while if it's okay with my Aunt Ellen," Iris offered.

"Really? Thank you!" Emilee exclaimed. They walked to the house, and Emilee gave a quick thumbs up to Mephisto and Praxina, who laughed evilly. Emilee was able to enter the house because she was with the princesses. They walked into the kitchen and saw Aunt Ellen.

"Hi, Aunt Ellen. Is it okay if Emilee stays with us for a little while?" Iris asked.

"Oh, of course. I'll show you to the guest room," Aunt Ellen said.

"Thank you so much!" Emilee said.

Emilee closed the door and sat down on the bed. A crystal appeared in her hand. She looked around and quietly said, "Phase one complete."

 **That's the end of Chapter One. I hope everybody enjoyed it, and if you did make sure to leave a review with feedback. Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day!**


End file.
